Known hot-runner systems convey molten, pressurized resin (hereafter referred to as the “resin”) from a machine nozzle of an injection molding system to one or more mold cavities associated with a mold assembly. The hot-runner system is supported by a platen structure of the injection molding system. In the known hot-runner system, a sprue receives the resin from the machine nozzle and transfers the resin to a manifold assembly of the hot-runner system. The manifold assembly distributes the resin to one or more outlets (also called “drops”). At each outlet of the manifold assembly, a nozzle receives the resin and transfers the resin to a mold cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,593 discloses a system for injection molding large parts. The system includes a large diameter hot runner valve gated nozzle assembly which can be removed for servicing. The assembly includes a heated nozzle body having a substantially C-shaped flow channel for conveying molten plastic to a nozzle having an injection gate and a valve arrangement for opening and closing the injection gate. The assembly further includes a nozzle extension attached to the nozzle body so as to accommodate thermal expansion of the nozzle extension. A manifold for supplying molten plastic material to the nozzle assembly is mounted and retained within a slot in the nozzle extension so as to permit sliding action of the manifold.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,637 discloses a nozzle-manifold assembly having utility in injection molding machines for making molded plastic articles. The nozzle assembly employs a clamp ring to apply a clamping force to the nozzle housing to cause it to mate with a manifold so as to prevent leakage of molten plastic material between the nozzle housing and the manifold. The clamp ring is mounted to the manifold by a plurality of screws whose tightening creates the desired clamping force and an effective seal between the nozzle housing and the manifold. The nozzle-manifold assembly also includes a centering ring for positioning the nozzle housing within a bore in a mold plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,851 discloses an apparatus and a process for injecting a molten plastic material. The apparatus includes a nozzle assembly through which the plastic material flows and include a nozzle body with a heater affixed thereto. A mold cavity plate is positioned adjacent the nozzle body and is separable from the nozzle body so that separation of the mold cavity plate from the nozzle body exposes the nozzle body and permits removal of the nozzle body and the heater.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,860,732 discloses a seal, which is provided between a nozzle and a manifold. The seal provides a melt channel between an outlet of the manifold and a nozzle channel. The seal has higher thermal expansion coefficient than both the nozzle and the manifold to provide an improved seal between the manifold and the nozzle when the is injection molding apparatus is at an operating temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,941 discloses a seal, which is provided between a nozzle and a manifold. The seal provides a melt channel between an outlet of the manifold and a nozzle channel. The seal has higher thermal expansion coefficient than both the nozzle and the manifold to provide an improved seal between the manifold and the nozzle when the injection molding apparatus is at an operating temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,189,071 discloses an injection molding apparatus, which includes a manifold having a manifold melt channel, a nozzle having a nozzle melt channel, a slidable seal having seal melt channel located between the nozzle and the manifold melt channels, and a biasing element that provides sealing contact between the slidable seal and the manifold and nozzle to maintain a sealed melt path through the manifold, seal and nozzle melt channels.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,244,118 discloses an injection molding apparatus, which includes combined sealing elements located between a nozzle head of an injection molding nozzle and a mold plate. The sealing elements are arranged so that they force the nozzle head toward an outlet surface of a manifold and provide a seal therebetween over a range of temperatures.